This invention relates to minimum tillage farming equipment, more particularly to minimum tillage farming implements which perform multiple functions simultaneously and can be used in different modes.
In the ever continuing search to balance increased agricultural production against environmental stewardship, and to conquer the economic barriers of ever-increasing fuel, equipment and material costs, minimum tillage farming has become an attractive alternative to conventional row crop farming methods.
Traditional row crop farming is based upon multi-pass operations beginning with preparing the field for planting and ending with the harvesting of the crop. It is not uncommon for some farmers to make five or more passes over a given field before harvesting including conventional plowing or chisel plowing, discing, applying chemicals and fertilizers, planting and cultivating. The costs in fuel, equipment, and supplies and materials are evident; while the more intangible costs of labor, time, soil stress and soil erosion have risen to be significant concerns.
Compaction of the soil also results and has been found to reduce productivity significantly. Research has shown that something as seemingly innocent as a footprint can compact soil enough to inhibit plant growth. Compaction by the large, heavy equipment of today produces what is called "hardpan" which can cut productivity by 50% or more.
Minimum tillage methods and equipment have been in use and practiced for a number of years, but the economic and environmental pressures of recent times have prompted their adoption on a wide scale basis. As explained above, minimum tillage attempts to minimize the number of ground-working implement passes over a given field to reduce fuel, labor, equipment and environmental costs.
The difficulties with minimum tillage farming are many and diverse. Among the major problems are first, finding and developing equipment which works effectively and efficiently in the minimally tilled ground. The equipment must be specialized and strong to attack the hardened stalk and stubble filled ground. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult to produce an adequate seed bed when the ground is not worked over a number of times.
Moisture concerns and weed control are additional significant problems that are encountered in minimum tillage farming methods. Compounding this problem is the ever present obstacle of clogging of the equipment by the remnant trash in the field.
Because weed control is so important in minimum tillage farming, both chemical herbicide incorporation and positive weed control are problems which must be conquered.
Some attempts have been made to conquer these problems by utilizing specialized equipment, some being partially or wholly powered by independent engines, which prepares the soil for an additional pass by conventional planting equipment. Others have attempted to combine the soil preparation implements and planters for one pass planting. All of these attempts still do not overcome one or more of the problems mentioned above.
Additionally, present minimum tillage equipment do not provide adequate multiple-use flexibility, such as utilizing parts of the all-in-one tillage/planting implement for subsequent specialized uses such as cultivating.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which performs all necessary row crop operations up to harvest with savings of time and labor, fuel, equipment costs and loss of soil.
A further object of the invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which both prepares a good seed bed for the planting of row crops and plants the crop in one pass of the field.
A further object of the invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which utilizes conventional planting units for the planting of the row crops.
Another object of the invention is to provide a minimum tillage farming implement which provides effective and efficient incorporation of herbicides into the seed bed while sufficient moisture is present in the soil to enhance the effectiveness of the herbicide and while additionally reducing the amount of herbicide used.
A further object of this invention is to eliminate hardpan problems by placing the seeds directly behind a chisel plow.
A further object of this invention is to apply fertilizer during the field trip in which the crop is planted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which can be easily converted to provide positive weed control as a power cultivator.
A further object of this invention is to provide a power cultivator which will not plug with soil or crop trash or residue, will provide positive weed control between the rows and will reduce soil erosion by leaving a mulch of trash and dead weeds and grass between the rows.
A further object of this invention is to provide a power cultivator that does not create ridges between the rows as it passes through the field.
A further object of this invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which does not clog or build up with trash or soil.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mini tillage farm implement which, by reducing the required number of trips over a field, prepares a seed bed with the correct amount of soil moisture necessary for optimal germination and growth.
Another object of this invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which is powered by the power takeoff of the tractor pulling the implement.
A further object of this invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which can be readily transported and readily turned around in fields.
Another object of this invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which is adjustable for providing variable width seed bed preparation and variable width cultivator coverage.
A further object of this invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which prepares a seed bed and plants seeds in between last year's rows and does not disturb last year's stalks or stubble and encourages weed growth outside of the newly formed seed beds, thus further reducing soil erosion.
A further object of this invention is to provide a minimum tillage farm implement which is durable, easy to service and maintain, easy to adjust, and is economical.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.